littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Evil Comes Hatchet ~ Halloween Hollow
Evil Comes Hatchet ~ Halloween Hollow is the sixth and final episode of the survival-horror point-and-click episodic adventure game Scream Queens Collection Vol.1: Hot Chick's Bloodbath Released on October 31, 2016 as a downloadable contact premieres on Xbox Live and PlayStation Network, celebrating the Halloween Eve. This episode where Janette and her friends are escape from Castle of Truth and being chased by Father Emmerich. The last battle between Janette and deformed Woody and also feathered a best, great and canon endings when you beating the game. Synopsis Janette and her friends faces the worst nightmare when Father Emmerich remote the bomb, killing Kenichi. Now Two girls are lift! Woody revealing himself to be the one who murdered his family due to mentally illness. Janette must overcome the nightmare to save the world from terrible nightmare once and for all. Plot Janette, Kathy and Kenichi were managed to escape with the car. But, Woody tries to gets them into the killing. Father Emmerich has preparing for sacrifice Kenichi by pull out a remote of bomb and jump into him, but Kenichi snatch it and goes to Woody before exploding together. Now, two girls, who mourning over Kenichi's death, are left. As they speed up to safety place, Father Emmerich comes alive and shoots the car with sniper, cause to drop them out. Janette get up to see the church that she and her family always visiting for pray. She found the holy water that only one hope to save the world from the risk. Emmerich shows up, warning her that everything cause Woody's darkside will be destroyed. He revealed to be an aid for Woody and Wendy, who helped to create the new wave of horror by revives the corpse as a zombies. Janette run away and Emmerich just chase after her to the top of church. Janette finds two crows, who treats them since younger, and release them to attacks Emmerich. Finally Emmerich lost his balance and falls from the roof to death. After defeating Emmerich, finally Janette takes the holy water and escape from church before the deformed Woody jumps on her. Woody then revealing himself to be the one who murdered his family due to mentally illness before attempted to kill her. Kathy saves Janette by wrestling with him. Running Toward The Light (The Good/Canon Ending) If Kathy yelled at you to run while fighting Woody, then Janette will run to the church to pray for their safety until Woody stabs Kathy with hatchet and goes after her. Woody chase after Janette for the last time and beginning to battle each others until Sheriff Hoffman saves her by shooting on Woody's legs, allowing Janette to throwing the holy water at Woody, killing him instantly. After Hoffman passed away due to blood lost, Janette goes to find Kathy saying the last word about a dream of being scream queen and told her to keeping up for her next project before Kathy passed away too. Janette crying over her friends' death, regrading for bullying Wendy without listening to her parents. Janette walks to the sunset, earned herself as a sole survivor and starting for a new-found slasher movie project inspired by a real-life event. Epilogue: Back in St. Alberto, as the officer question on who killed Wendy, Janette's father, Ronald, is shown distributing all candies on children before standing on Loman family's graves. The man comes to buy the tickets for Janette Lighton's upcoming slasher film and said "Happy Halloween..." The End? You Can Not Run! (The Bad Ending) If you don't use the holy water on Woody and keeping running toward the dead end, Janette finds herself helplessly and scarred as she saw Woody comes at her, said he will ends her life to unleash the new horror over the world. Not before Hoffman attempt to kill Woody, but Woody kick him away. Janette screams as Woody attacks her and the screen turns black as Janette's screaming is heard. Later, Woody walks along with Janette's severed head that showing her screaming expressive face, laughing arrogantly and say: "Happy Halloween, B*tch!" The Bad Ending: You Can Not Run! Let's Go Home! (The Great Ending) If you help Kathy fighting Woody without yelling you to run, then Janette and Kathy run together to pray their safety until Woody attempts to attacks them one more time. After the last chase and defeating Woody, Sheriff Hoffman saves both by shooting on Woody's legs, allowing Janette to throwing the holy water at Woody, killing him instantly. After Hoffman passed away due to blood lost, Janette and Kathy hugged each other, apologize that Janette was her fault for cyber-bullying Wendy. Together, joining their hands, Janette and Kathy walks to the sunset, earned themselves the final girls and BFFs. Janette starting for a new-found slasher movie project inspired by a real-life event. The Great Ending: Let's Go Home! Appearing Character Playable Character *Janette Leighton Allies *Kathy Issacson *Kenichi Hasegawa Villains (Boss) *Woody Loman / Deformed Woody (Final Boss) *Father Emmerich (Boss) Other *Ronald Leighton (cameo) Category:Dark Dungeon games Category:Scream Queens Collection series Category:Scream Queens Collection Vol.1: Hot Chick's Bloodbath Category:Scream Queens Collection Vol.1: Hot Chick's Bloodbath episodes Category:Episodes